warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Natah
Natah is a Main Quest involving the mystery behind a strange drone that appears interested in the Tenno, as well as hints to the identity of the Lotus. Completing this Quest will award players with an Exilus Adapter and allow purchase of their blueprints from Cephalon Simaris. The continuation of this quest is The Second Dream. Walkthrough Mystery Drones This quest is initiated simultaneously while players encounter one of the strange drones in a mission on the Grineer Sealab tileset on Uranus, and after successfully scanning an Oculyst using either a Codex Scanner or a Synthesis Scanner (the player must complete the mission and extract successfully after scanning one out of the two drones in order for the quest to start). Only Players with Mastery Rank 3 or higher will have a chance at encountering the drone. Completing missions on the Grineer Sealab tileset drastically increases the chance for a drone to appear.Source As the quest begins, the Lotus will send an inbox transmission with the message: Scan the New Drones: Gaia, Earth The Lotus sends the player to Gaia, Earth with the task of scanning more of the mysterious drones which the Lotus presumes to be of Corpus origin. Players will initially have to track down the drone's location while defending themselves against any Grineer enemies in the way. After a while the Lotus will mention that the drones don't seem interested in the Tenno, and that scanning their objective may determine what the drones are up to. Players at this point will have to scan a large, unique wreckage hanging off a cliff in order to proceed. Upon scanning the wreckage, the Lotus quickly recognizes the structure as an Old War wreckage, which furthers her confusion of why the Corpus are suddenly excavating the build. Players will then continue their mission to find out more information from the mysterious drones, to which two new targets will then be marked on the map to scan. After scanning the last drone, the Lotus was both surprised and horrified to identify the drone as an Oculyst – To which she quickly warns the Tenno to stay safe and immediately cut off her transmissions completely, leading Ordis to temporarily act as the mission operator. Help Teshin: Cassini, Saturn With the Lotus seemingly abandoning the Tenno, Teshin offers his help in unraveling the Lotus' secret. Teshin sends the players to a Grineer Galleon in Cassini, Saturn, in order to obtain more information about the mysterious appearance of the drone, which Teshin describes as "a menace long thought dead". He persuades the Tenno to hack into three Grineer Consoles in a Mobile Defense fashion, of which he also repeatedly iterates that he will not hide the spoils of their labor. Upon finishing the mission, Teshin is able to successfully intercept a message by Tyl Regor, which he sends to the player's inbox: Find the Sergeant: Sycorax, Uranus The intercepted transmission points to the presence of a Grineer Sergeant named Sergeant Scur, a Drahk Master armed with a Grakata, located in a Grineer Sealab on Sycorax, Uranus, where players are tasked with his capture. The Lotus once again appears, quickly realizing that Teshin is leading the Tenno into more danger and immediately orders him to halt his intention, to which he argues at how she is afraid of what they'll find. She answers. After successfully obtaining the information of the mysterious tomb, the Lotus immediately orders the Tenno to stop Tyl Regor from entering the tomb. Stop Tyl Regor: Ariel, Uranus The Lotus sends the players to a Survival mission on Ariel, Uranus, to which they have to fight against Grineer units for 10 minutes. As the mission progresses, Tyl Regor manages to open up the artifact he is excavating despite warnings from Teshin - whom Regor identifies as a "pseudo-Tenno" - and the Lotus. After unearthing an Exilus Adapter from the ruins, Regor also manages to release a Sentient, who begins to refer to the Lotus as "Natah". Back on the player's ship, the Lotus explains that "Natah" was her old name. Concerned about the appearance of the Sentient, the Lotus ordered for it to be contained by destroying the tomb it resides in. Seal the Tomb, Desdemona, Uranus The Tenno are deployed to yet another Sealab facility for a Defense mission on Desdemona, Uranus, where they are tasked with protecting a bomb that will destroy the tomb once and for all. For this mission, players must defend one of four objectives located at different parts of the map, with the vulnerable objective switching between each wave. During the mission, the Sentient speaks to the Lotus, whom he refers to as his daughter, accusing her of betrayal. Through the conversation, it is revealed that Lotus herself was a Sentient, who had infiltrated the ranks of the Orokin to become the Tenno's handler. Once the player accomplishes the mission, the Lotus further clarifies the nature of her betrayal: she was supposed to destroy the Tenno, but did not. She explains that Sentients become incapable of breeding upon arrival at the Origin system, with Teshin realizing that the Lotus desired children of her own, to which the Lotus affirms that she has become the Tenno's 'mother'. In the aftermath, Regor, angered at his setback, challenges the Tenno to fight him, telling them that they know where to find him. Notes *Natah is a prerequisite to the Second Dream quest. *Due to enemies becoming unscannable once their Codex entry is complete, completing the Oculyst's entry will render the first stage of the quest incompletable with a conventional Codex Scanner. **In this scenario, a Synthesis Scanner will be required to proceed with the quest, as these can continue to scan enemies regardless of their entry completion status. Bugs *The Lotus will still say "excellent work" texts upon extraction after her disappearance. *After the player finishes defending the bombs to seal the tomb, the quest may become unfinishable due to a glitch in the dialog between the Lotus and Teshin. **This issue can be resolved by setting Natah as the active quest and watching the cinematic for The Second Dream. You may have to force quit the game after doing so however. Media THE QUEST FOR NATAH Update 17 - who is the Lotus? Warframe U17 Natah Quest Sources Category:Quest Category:Update 17